


it's only getting better (as long as we're together)

by Garbage_Shipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alan Deaton is a Shady Shit, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modified Timeline, BAMF Stiles, Fucking with Mythology, Implied Cora Hale/Original Character, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Modified Season 3, Original Characters - Freeform, Post Season 2, Scott McCall is a Questionable Friend, Selectively Mute Character, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Steter Secret Santa, Steter Secret Santa 2019, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Shipper/pseuds/Garbage_Shipper
Summary: "Stiles didn’t even think about it when he turned left instead of right driving."And he's thankful for the one little deviation.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 16
Kudos: 466
Collections: Steter Secret Santa 2019





	it's only getting better (as long as we're together)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TailorNorata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorNorata/gifts).



> My Steter Secret Santa 2019 for TailorNorata.
> 
> Sorry, it's a little all over the place.

Stiles shrugged off Scott’s hand and got back into his Jeep ignoring Lydia and Jackson.

His fingers curled and he could feel tears burn in his eyes as he drove back home. Not that he was sure that he wanted to go home in the first place. His dad was probably back at the station now helping out with everything that had happened tonight.

Stiles didn’t even think about it when he turned left instead of right driving down to a local cafe and climbing out of the car knocking on the door.

Quinn opened the door and he smiled at the girl right before her blue eyes turned black and fangs and her ears suddenly shifted and became pointed and she snarled at him, her clawed hand suddenly digging into the door frame.

 _Oh,_ Stiles thought. He was surprised that Quinn wasn’t human but he was also pretty sure he was going to die before he got to ask questions.

He braced himself when Quinn’s hands reach out. Stiles blinked in surprise when he was lifted up instead of being hit.

"Quinn?" 

She said nothing as she carried him to her bathroom and dropped him, signing 'Shower' to him before slamming the door shut on him.

Stiles sighed in relief and quickly went about scrubbing himself down when he stepped out he saw a change of clothes and a first aid kit left on the toilet.

After getting dressed and patching himself up he headed downstairs to the cafe where he found coffee and an old book. 

"Quinn?"

"Tsk."

Stiles turned to see Quinn standing behind with a cup of tea and two slices of cake and.

"Is that peanut butter with a brownie crust? Qu, you are a gift."

The girl smiled at him placing the cake on the table and nodding at the book.

"Okay, okay I get."

Stiles sat down helping himself to the cake and coffee as he opened the book.

* * *

"So, a lamia, huh?"

Quinn nodded.

Stiles bit his watching as Quinn finished off her tea.

"I am curious about one thing." At Quinn's nod, he continued. "It's said that lamias are genderfluid even if most tend to prefer their female form due to making feeding easier but you're…"

 _Not_ , Stiles doesn't say. But it was true, someone had referred to her as male once and she had broken the kid's jaw.

Quinn was quiet for a moment making no moves to sign and Stiles was about to say that it was okay that she didn't have to answer.

(Because he respected Quinn. She never cared about popularity or what other people thought and when she loved someone she would move heaven and earth for that person. And when he had been young and scared after his mom’s death she had let him hide in her room while his dad got drunk and gave him free cakes.)

But then she stood up holding up one finger before walking out of the room when she returned she had a notepad and pen. Sitting back down she began writing.

Stiles took it when she finished and read.

_It's true that had my mother procreated with a mundane human that I would have been genderfluid like any pure lamia but my father had magic of his own and while I’m limited in how I can use said magic as it’s tied into my creature blood it does affect my thought process making me more human than others of my kind._

_That’s why I'm here in the first place. While I didn't understand everything having only been five at the time I was quite incised when the girls and boys were separated and I was placed with the boys, in addition, my stepmother had been making comments about me and my gender._

_I had reached into myself and forced a shift in gender presentation while in the process pushing me into maturity._

Stiles let out a hiss at that because for a lamia maturity would have been terrible at five.

Quinn gave him a sad smile and nodded for him to continue reading.

_Obviously you can understand why that would be bad. And my father fell to the allure. Kai didn’t and killed him to protect me when my stepmother saw she attempted to kill us and he defended us. Afterwards, he gained custody of me being nineteen at the time._

_We left and ended up here. Until I was twelve and he was murdered._

_That's why I reacted poorly to you when you first got here. You had the murders scent on you._

"Fucking Argents."

Quinn raised an eyebrow and Stiles was about to answer when there was a knock on the door.

She dismissed herself quickly before coming back a moment later signing out Peter Hale’s name.

"What? But he’s dead."

Quinn shrugged. 'He's asking for you.'

Stiles blinked before standing up heading to the door and opening it to see Peter Hale back from the dead.

"You died. I set you on fire."

Peter smiled. "Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated."

"You, you little."

'Would you like to come in and have some tea or coffee?'

"I would love to. Tea, please. I’m interested in a surprise."

"Qu!"

The girl smiled walking off to the kitchen and leaving him alone with Peter.

"Well," Peter said, closing the door, "we shouldn't leave her waiting."

Stiles scowled at Peter as they made their way into the dining area.

"So a lamia. I wouldn’t have thought it."

"Leave her alone Peter. She doesn’t need your shit."

Peter placed a hand over his heart like he was hurt. "I would never. Besides, I have bigger game in mind."

Stiles was about to ask Peter what meant when Quinn walked in with a cup of tea and place it in front of Peter.

Peter smiled and took a drink. "This is very good Quinn."

'Thank you. It's called Passionate Red and I designed it myself. I do that a lot. I even have one with Wolfsbane in it.' 

Peter froze as Quinn’s smile got feral. 

'Play nice Hale or you will not get the chance to regret it.'

Stiles snorted. "Thanks, Qu. Save the deaths threats for others though. Like the Argents."

"Oh? What have the Argents done now?"

"Apparently Gerard Argent was involved in the death of Qu’s older brother. Probably not Chris or Victoria since she didn’t try to maul Allison at school but I wouldn’t be surprised if they knew about it."

Peter huffed. "Somehow I’m not surprised. Chris is the sanest of the lot and even he’s willing to turn a blind eye to the crazy the others get up to."

"Hey, to be fair to Allison she was manipulated by a bonafide psychopath with her mother's death."

"Perhaps. It’s a good thing the craziest three are all dead now."

"Dead?"

Stiles looked at Quinn, surprised at her speaking. "Yeah, Qu, dead. Peter killed Kate, Victoria committed suicide after being bitten and Gerard was poisoned with mountain ash before getting bitten by an alpha. That shady asshole Deaton set it up." He trailed off and muttered to himself. "Which tells me he can be useful for something. Be the Spark my pasty white ass."

'Spark?'

"Yeah," Stiles nodded, "not that he explained what that meant."

Quinn ran off up the stairs coming back down shortly with a leather-bound book with no apparent title.

'This will help with your Spark.'

"That’s quite the gift you’re giving Stiles. How did you get it?"

'Kai stole it. Apparently from the Argents.'

Peter laughed. "And now it’s gonna be used by someone who sides with the werewolves every single time. Serves the bastards right."

Stiles wasn’t even paying attention already having opened up the book and started reading.

* * *

'Any reason you two are hanging out here?'

"I’m just following Stiles," Peter said, smirking.

Stiles shrugged. “Scott’s on some self-improvement thing to win back Allison and isn’t answering my calls and Dad’s at the station all the time. Plus you’re letting me study runes. So at least I’m getting something done this summer."

'Fuck Scott.'

"I’d rather you didn’t but if you really want to."

Stiles and Peter laughed at Quinn’s exaggerated gagging.

* * *

The first thing Stiles did with his runes was to give his Jeep into a rock-solid diamond-hard exterior. Which would keep it from getting fucked up the next time he decided to run into some supernatural creature.

Although he could have done without Peter’s lecture on how stupid it was to drive straight into a cliffside to test it out.

Which fair but still. Quinn hadn’t said anything about it and had even gotten in the car with him when he’d done it.

* * *

Peter walked into the guest bedroom that Stiles used when staying at Quinn’s place only to no longer be on the ground.

He looked at all the furniture floating into the ceiling. "Stiles?"

"Hey, Peter."

"What are you doing?"

Stiles laughed, bright and carefree. "Working with some anti-gravity seals. I’m hoping to work out how to fly but as you can see I’m not quite there yet."

"Of course. So how are we getting down? Quinn wants us for dinner."

"Yeah, yeah. Give me a sec."

Peter was understandably not at all appreciative of the bed landing on him.

* * *

"And Derek is being ridiculous and not looking for his wayward betas because he wants to avoid the Alpha Pack."

"What do the Alpha Pack even look like?"

Peter sniffed at that. “And why would I tell you?"

"I’m spending so much time with you I might get targeted so I should know who to avoid. I mean surely you don’t want to see what Qu would do if I was ever kidnapped now would you."

"That’s underhanded."

"I know."

* * *

Stiles grabbed Quinn’s hand and activated the seals that they had placed on their wrist when he saw a woman who looked very similar to Peter’s description.

"Come on we’re gonna follow her."

Quinn made a noise in the back of her throat following along.

Stiles made sure to keep an eye on the woman following her into a bank that had been closed for a year due to a string of robberies.

When she opened the vault he saw Erica and Boyd and a girl around their age that looked like Peter and Derek. 

He was pulled out by Quinn before he could move forward and do something stupid.

She deactivated their seals before sending him a questioning look. 

"The Alpha Pack. Peter told me about them. Seems like they kidnapped Erica and Boyd. Someone else too. We’re gonna rescue them."

Quinn sighed at that but didn’t argue which was nice. He didn’t want to explain what he was doing because the mystery girl was obviously a Hale and he didn’t want Peter to lose any more family. 

(Because for all his faults Peter loved his family. And if Stiles could help he would.)

* * *

Stiles placed a dissolving rune onto the bank wall watching the circle of space just big enough for Boyd to be able to crawl out of. Glancing back thin air he asked.

"The gasoline and mountain ash are set?"

There was a bang on the dumpster as his answer before he activating the seal he had placed on his wrist and crawled into the hole.

He sighed when saw the three sitting close together since that would make his job easier. 

Slipping over to them he used his blood to write a temporary seal on their wrist before holding all three and activating it.

"Stiles!"

Stiles grinned at Erica. "Hey. We’ve got to be quick before they notice you guys have disappeared."

"Who are you?" The mystery girl asked, voice sharp.

"Your rescuer. Come on you three. We only have so long before they notice they can’t hear your breathing or heartbeats."

He lead them over to the hole he made pushing the new Hale through first, when couldn’t hear her scraping around the hole he pushed in Erica, then Boyd before following through himself.

When he got back he saw a body on the ground but ignored it while he sealed up the mountain ash to keep the three members of the Alpha Pack that were there stuck. Suddenly a match came into view before the bank went up in flames.

He deactivated his rune turning to Quinn who had just come into view.

"Who is that?"

'Marin Morrel. She tried to disrupt your mountain ash.'

Stiles really shouldn’t have been surprised at the fact that apparently his Guidance Counselor apparently knew about the supernatural but he was.

"Whatever. I’ll erase her memory after making our runaway wolves visible again." 

He turned slightly holding out his hands. "Alright single file line and give me your wrist so I can deactivate your rune."

* * *

Stiles drove the Jeep in the direction of the cafe.

"So we have a few options. I can take you home to your family. Cora, you can go to either Peter or Derek. Or you all can stay at Quinn’s for the night. What do you pick?"

"Quinn's," Erica said quickly.

Boyd nodded. 

"Cora?"

"I’ll stay with you for the night. It’s late."

* * *

'When did my place become your hangout spot?'

"Don’t look at me," Stiles said as he watched Cora and Erica snarl at each other over the last slice of cake. "I’m as confused as you."

Peter laughed. "They’re where you are Stiles. So it is your fault to a degree."

"I will taze you. You asshole."

"Could you two leave the kink for when the rest of us aren’t around," Boyd said as he made his way over to wash his plate.

Quinn sighed, dropping another cake slice between Cora and Erica.

* * *

Quinn came in eyes black and fangs out and Stiles was out of his seat immediately. 

"Quinn what-"

'McCall is outside with that shady fucking vet that keeps him as a pet.'

Stiles cringed at that. Scott had ignored him all summer and while Stiles would always care about him and protect him he wasn’t going to just let that go. Especially when Scott had only talked to him to ask about Erica and Boyd.

Plus he knew Quinn hated Deaton. He didn’t know why but he believed it was a valid reason and the fact that Scott would bring him here. 

Stiles headed down ignoring the fact that Peter, Boyd and Erica followed him Cora staying behind to calm down Quinn.

Opening the door he smiled at Scott and nodded to Deaton. "Hey, Scott how can I help you?"

"Stiles, hey I was just wondering what’s been going on lately? You’ve been ignoring me and now you’re hanging out with _Quinn_ and Erica and Boyd of all people. And Dr. Deaton sai-" 

"And what exactly did you say, Deaton?" Stiles interrupted.

Deaton straightened, keeping his voice smooth and calm, "Well, I’m unsure if you are aware of the dange-"

"Shut up!" Stiles shouted. "Quinn is not dangerous. I’m perfectly aware of the fact that she’s a lamia but she has never used her allure on me."

"You don’t kn-"

"Yes, Scott I do. Upon finding out about her she gave me a book all about lamia’s and how their powers work. Plus I’m a Spark! She can’t overpower my will! And you can take that condescending attitude of your and shove it up your ass. You ignore me for months and then get upset that I’m not, what, following your every move and answering like a dog when you finally grace me with your presence? Fuck you, Scott. And you too Deaton. Quinn doesn’t have a single body count. Which is more than I can say about the Argents seeing as they’re the ones who killed Kai. You assholes!"

Stiles slammed the door shut in their faces. Apparently activating the security seals and trying to stop shaking.

"Stiles," Peter said, placing a hand over his.

"I just. Those assholes. Like they have the right!"

"I know. Just breathe. I’ve got you."

* * *

Stiles rolled his eyes at the sight of Erica and Boyd kissing again under the fake mistletoe. Honestly, those two didn’t need an excuse to kiss, Stiles was more interested in getting Cora and Quinn under one. They’d been dancing around each other for months and he was ready to pull his hair out over it.

"Still trying to get the girls under a mistletoe?"

"Jesus Peter," Stiles said, clutching his heart. "Put on a bell, would you. And yes. You can’t say it’s not driving you crazy too since you helped."

"Perhaps but-"

A sharp whistle pierced the air and they both turned to see Quinn pointed above their heads.

Stiles cursed. 

"Fucking finally," Cora said. "You two stink every time you get near each other maybe now you’ll fuck and get it over with."

"Agreed," Boyd added coming from behind Cora and Quinn.

"Yes! Kiss you two." Erica laughed. "Kiss, kiss kiss."

Stiles wheezed turning to Peter. "You planned this didn’t you, you asshole."

"I have no idea what you mean."

"You. You should have just asked I wouldn’t have said no."

Peter blinked in surprise and Stiles leaned over to kiss him. 

"Best Christmas ever!" Erica squeed.


End file.
